It Made Them
by Crys-Chan
Summary: He had lost her. They had met for a brief moment, but he felt much more connected to her than he should have.


**A/N: Well, it's the first time I've actually gotten something down that I've had in my head for awhile! So please read and enjoy. Reviews are most welcomed. ^^**

* * *

><p>It Made Them<p>

If he had never seen her that day at the Burned Tower of Ecruteak City, he probably wouldn't be feeling this way about her now.

He remembered it so clearly, being with Eusine searching for Suicune listening to his rambling.

" Suicune is the best legendary dog! Therefore, it should be mine, Morty why haven't you dedicated your life to Suicune like myself? We could be Suicune partners! Except I get Suicune once we catch it of course. "

Morty only nodded in response. It was a daily thing to be dragged along with his chatty friend to Burned Tower. He had learned not to mind it so much because they never found anything exciting anyway much to his friend's dismay.

But this one particular day things had took a turn. They were exploring through the ruins once again on their daily trip, Eusine chattering away he had learned to let it go in through one ear and out of the other.

" Quit following me Lyra! I'm going to be the one to capture the Legendary Dogs! Not you, you idiot! "

Morty turned his head in the direction the voice had come from and snuck away from Eusine for a quick moment. He then saw them. He saw her. She was with a boy with red colored hair who looked a bit flustered in Morty's opinion. But she was all he was really focused on. From her huge balloon-like hat to her short blue jumper outfit that she wore, he found her fascinating.

" You can't just claim Pokemon Silver! It's not right in the slightest! Pokemon are our friends! " She spat back at him, placing her hands onto her hips in an effort to be intimidating.

The red headed boy said nothing in response, obviously realizing defeat by her words and pulled out a red and white Pokeball from his belt, holding it out to her.

" Then I challenge you to a battle! If you win, I'll leave but if I win, you leave and never come back here. "

The smirk on his face was confident, as if he knew that he could beat her or at least put up a decent effort. Morty turned his head in her direction only to see her nod and pull out a Pokeball from her own bag over her shoulder and toss it up in the air.

It was on, Her Typhlosion popped out of the Pokeball and stood in front of her. The fire on it's back flaming. The boy's Feraligatr had been summoned out to battle as well it did a water gun up in the air a few times before looking at the Typhlosion. By this time Morty's eyes had widened as the battle begun.

He watched as she commanded her Pokemon he could tell that their bond was strong unlike the boy and his Pokemon who were failing to cooperate with each other. The battle was soon over she hadn't even had to send out a second Pokemon and he found this shocking.

As promised, the red head left but not before pushing her out of the way and saying a few rude comments before he did so.

Once she was alone, he figured he might as well come out of hiding. Moving swiftly from out from the Pillar he took refuge behind he walked over to her at a slow leisurely pace. He noticed her turn and tilt her head in wonder as he approached her.

" …Who are you Mister? "

He smiled down at her and adjusted the purple headband, making strands of his hair fall out of place.

" Call me Morty. I'm the Gym Leader of this city. "

" Alright then! My name is Lyra~! "

" Come challenge my gym sometime then, if you hope to challenge the league. "

Lyra nodded and walked out of the door of the tower leaving him with eyes that held deep admiration. Morty smiled as he watched her walk out, knowing that he would challenge her at the gym later that day.

" Morty! Morty! Where did you go? " He heard Eusine call.

" I'm over here Eusine. " He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He loved his friend, but he had always tended to come at the wrong moments.

The brown haired man hopped over a few broken pillars that had fell on the ground before making it over to Morty, he even had to catch his balance over one that he had failed to jump over completely which made Morty chuckle.

" Let's go back to the Gym Eusine, I have a challenger today. " He said with anticipation in his voice. Eusine couldn't possibly say no. He knew how Morty was about battles so off they went to the Gym.

Later that day when Morty had returned to his Gym he heard someone coming in the front from where he was. He smiled, knowing who it was.

He saw her, navigating her way on the glass tiles of his gym braving the darkness below she didn't want to fall. The ghost pokemon around obviously scaring her to near death. Gengar had popped out a few times from beneath and above her while Haunter poked and prodded at her sides and shoulders. Lyra was having a horrific time and Morty knew it. As soon as she reached the back her eyes glinted with determination and he returned her gaze as Gengar appeared beside him. She held out a Pokeball releasing her Typhlosion for the battle and it began.

After thirty minutes of clashing with Pokemon Lyra had become the victor. Morty, as reluctant as he was handed her the Fog Badge with a small smile and a heavy heart. Watching her take it happily and place it in her badge case. He congratulated her and she gave him her thanks, walking out of the gym.

Months had passed by since he had challenged her and news had spread that she had stopped Team Rocket, Beat the Pokemon League, and traveled to the Kanto Region soon after. But after that, the newspaper had stopped reporting about her. Until a few weeks had passed he saw her face on the cover of a newspaper. The title was **CHAMPION GONE MISSING!** He immediately picked it up and began to read learning about her disappearance. Apparently she had went up to Mount Silver for training and never came back down.

His heart slowed, and his breathing became uneven as he read it over and over. He had saw her a on the front of the newspaper just a few weeks ago completely fine and now she was missing? It couldn't be true. He started to feel lightheaded, having to press his palm against his head in hopes to stop the pain.

He had known her for so little time, but it felt like he had known her for so long. All they had shared was a battle. But he felt much more connected to her than he should have.

From the day he saw her, he realized he had fallen in love. Even though she was just one of the challengers that he was probably never going to see again, he didn't care. He loved her with everything he had. She didn't know, and couldn't imagine what she did to him.

He threw the newspaper down in disgust and walked away back to his home away from the Gym. He sat on his bed, his head in his hands on the verge of tears for a girl who had barely known him. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of something happening to her up on the mountain. He should have made her stay in Ecruteak that day. He should have gotten to know her. Endless thoughts and possibilities passed through his mind, one after the other. He picked up a picture that he had cut out from the newspaper of her happily smiling with the red haired boy and crumpled it. For all he had known, it could have been him that caused this. But this wasn't the time to point fingers. A few more tears slid down his face as he laid back on his bed, slowly drifting to sleep thinking of her, smiling.

Five AM and he was awake, it was raining outside as he peered out of his window. He pressed his palm to the glass and sighed, seeing the reflection of his face. He looked a mess and he knew it. Not knowing what else to do, he turned on the television in his room and turned to the news channel watching carefully.

Breaking News was being aired and he became tense, hoping it was about Lyra. To his surprise, it was. They had found her out cold on top of Mount Silver late yesterday night. They had asked her what had happened but she had no idea what had happened. It was confirmed that she had lost her memory, not remembering anything and Morty's eyes widened.

It couldn't be happening. Not to him, not to her. His heart, was slowly broken. She had not remembered their encounter, their battle, the brief moment they had touched finger tips when he had handed her the badge, the way he looked at her when they battled, everything was gone. He found it impossible. Maybe they were lying for some reason. She had to be there somewhere inside.

But, he had to face facts. But the badge and the encounter they had in the past, is what made them. Even if it was for a brief moment in time only to be forgotten in time, he would never forget it. The encounter inside of the Burned Tower on that fateful day, it made him. It made her. He could only hope that she would one day remember.


End file.
